A Outra Face da Moeda
by Lady-Liebe
Summary: Qual será a opinião de Legolas, sobre esse assédio que o cerca? Descubra em: A Outra Face da Moeda...


Mais uma fic para vocês! Idéia da SadieSil, de escrever algo sobre o assédio sobre o Legolas...  
  
A OUTRA FACE DA MOEDA  
  
Sexta-feira a noite. Computadores ligados. Janelas de conversas pelo ICQ, estão abertas em diversos deles. Entre tantas conversas simultaneamente, uma é especial...  
  
Liebe (22:54 PM) : Você está aí Leggy?? Ou invisível de novo?  
  
Leggy(22:55 PM): Sim! Eu estou aqui Li. Tudo bem com você?  
  
Liebe(22:55 PM): Tudo ótimo! E com você??  
  
Leggy(22:56 PM): Comigo também! Adorei sua foto. Recebeu a minha? Mandei pelo seu e-mail.  
  
Liebe(22:57 PM): Não! Manda de novo!  
  
Leggy(22:58 PM): Recebeu agora?  
  
Liebe abre o e-mail, com anexo. Aparecem duas pessoas na frente de um pôster, numa sala de cinema qualquer. O pôster do Legolas, serve de fundo para dois homens, um moreno e um ruivo, beirando a faixa dos 20-30 anos. Os dois homens bastante interessantes...  
  
Liebe(23:00 PM): Recebi agora! Você é o moreno ou o ruivo???  
  
Leggy(23:00 PM): Eu sou o loiro Li!  
  
Liebe(23:01 PM): HaHaHa. Só você mesmo Leggy! Deixa de ser palhaço!  
  
Leggy(23:02 AM): Estou falando sério. O encontro continua de pé?  
  
Liebe(22:54 AM): Claro. Até Amanhã! Bons Sonhos...  
  
===========  
  
Liebe chega no restaurante. Um pouco atrasada. Na verdade, bastante atrasada. Leggy com certeza, já devia estar lá dentro, para não perder a reserva da mesa. Ele não estava muito a fim de se encontrar num lugar publico, mas ela não entendeu isso.  
  
- Por favor! Eu estou esperando alguém. - Liebe - Nós reservamos uma mesa. E eu estou atrasada. Ele já deve ter chegado.  
  
- Senhorita Liebe? - Garçom  
  
- Exatamente!! - Liebe - Ele chegou??  
  
- Claro! Encaminhe-se a mesa 16! - Garçom - Ele já está a sua espera.  
  
Liebe, além de atrasada, totalmente distraída, se perde na numeração, passa direto pela mesa 16. Mesa ocupada por alguém de cabelos loiros e compridos, amarrados, mas cobrindo estranhamente as orelhas. O ocupante dessa mesa, levanta e a segura pelo braço.  
  
- Liebe!!!!! Onde você vai??? - Leggy  
  
- Leggy? Legolas?? - Liebe – Você é o Leggy?  
  
- Claro! Você não viu minha foto?? - Legolas  
  
- Eu vi. Mas eu pensei, que você era um dos caras na frente do pôster! Não imaginei que você era o do pôster. - Liebe  
  
- Mas eu avisei você que eu era o loiro. - Legolas - Tem algum problema para você?  
  
- Não! Foi só uma confusão inicial mesmo. - Liebe - Vamos nos sentar?  
  
- Claro! - Legolas puxando uma cadeira para ela.  
  
- Então. Agora estou com uma duvida. Qual o motivo de um elfo sair da Terra Média? - Liebe.  
  
- A trilogia nos cinemas. - Legolas - Depois daquele filme minha vida virou um inferno. A mulherada não me deixa em paz.  
  
- Mas e antes? - Liebe - Ninguém ligava para você?  
  
- A mulherada já tinha uma certa fixação. - Legolas - Então depois da trilogia...as coisas só pioraram!  
  
- Desculpe interromper. Aqui estão os cardápios. - Garçom, voltando sua atenção para Legolas - Foi enviado um bilhete para o senhor.  
  
Legolas lê o bilhete, fecha o rosto e olha ao redor. Retorna o olhar para a mesa, mas desta vez com um ar de indignação!  
  
- Estou falando! Ninguém merece! Olha só Liebe! Mas olha despistadamente! Está vendo uma mulher, acompanhada, 2 mesas a nossa esquerda?? - Legolas  
  
- Uma vestida de azul? Ela não para de olhar para nós. - Liebe - Qual o problema com ela??  
  
- Foi ela que me mandou um bilhete. Olha só o que ela escreveu: "Se você quiser trocar de companhia...Eu espero lá fora!" - Legolas  
  
- Mas que cara de pau! Ela não viu que você está acompanhado? - Liebe - Ela esqueceu que está acompanhada também...só pode ser isso! Deve ser mais tapada que um hobbit com fome.  
  
- Você não viu quando estou com Estel... - Legolas  
  
- Imagino! O assedio é dobrado! - Liebe  
  
- Elrond expulsou nós dois de Valfenda. Agora, só um pode entrar de cada vez. Os quartos ficavam lotados de elfas, humanas, anãs... Acho que até entesposa apareceu por lá. - Legolas  
  
- Imagino! E ainda tem a filha dele! - Liebe - Aquela elfa deve ficar desesperada. Ainda mais, considerando que o Aragorn não para quieto em Valfenda.  
  
- Desculpe interrompe-los novamente. O Senhor recebeu mais um bilhete. - Garçom  
  
- Obrigado! - Legolas, abrindo o bilhete...  
  
- Cara de pau mesmo! - Liebe - É da mesma mulher?  
  
- Não. Dessa vez é pior É do cara que esta com ela. -Legolas  
  
- Puxa! Cantada até de homem?? - Liebe - Por essa eu não esperava! Você está com a bola toda Leggy! Está sendo mais paquerado que a própria Luthien!  
  
- Não é cantada. Ele disse que se eu arredar daqui eu levo um tiro na saída. - Legolas  
  
- Essa foi engraçada - Liebe rindo.  
  
- Você está rindo, porque não está no meu lugar! - Legolas indignado.  
  
- Não se preocupe com ele Leggy! - Liebe - Você tem proteção do seu fã clube!!  
  
- Eu tenho mais medo do meu fã-clube do que de um balrog. - Legolas - Acho que eu vou me mudar para Moria. Pelo menos lá eu tenho paz!  
  
- Não liga não. Daqui a pouco a mulherada esquece. Eles lançam um novo filme com um novo bonitão. - Liebe  
  
- Você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação Liebe. Isso é só a ponta do iceberg. Quase estabelecemos uma crise em Rohan. Na Batalha no Forte da Trombeta. Mulher nenhuma queria ficar nas cavernas. - Legolas  
  
- E a Éowyn? - Liebe  
  
- Coitada! Inicialmente a queda foi por mim. Ela ficou meio dividida. - Legolas - E percebeu que o lance dela, era com o Estel mesmo. Mas o Estel tem a Arwen. Então ela se arrastou para meu lado de novo. Eu não queria nada com ela. Então ela descontou a raiva no rei bruxo. E acabou ficando mesmo com o Faramir.  
  
- Pelo menos ele ficou feliz. - Liebe  
  
- Depois de quase me matar. - Legolas - O assedio é ruim, mas as ameaças são piores! Maridos, noivos, namorados, amigos...fizeram até protesto contra mim. Não arranjo um apartamento para morar. Ninguém quer ser meu vizinho!  
  
- Você sofre mesmo! - Liebe - Tadinho! Por isso fica se escondendo atrás da Internet.  
  
- Pelo menos lá ninguém sabe quem eu sou. Eu tentei primeiro usar o palantir. Mas como são poucos, você não conhece quase ninguém. - Legolas - Tem gente que ainda acha que eu gosto disso.  
  
- Imagino. Eu não estou aquentando isso há dez minutos. - Liebe  
  
Novamente um garçom interrompe a conversa dos dois...  
  
- Já sei! Mais um bilhete da sirigaita de azul? - Liebe - Manda ela ir plantar batatas nas Terras Ermas.  
  
- Não! Nós estamos trazendo o melhor vinho do restaurante. Cortesia da dona da casa. - Garçom  
  
- Agradeça ela então! - Legolas  
  
- Ela também disse que, depois que a sua acompanhante for embora, adoraria conversar com você. - Garçom  
  
- Diga a ela que eu aceito o vinho, mas recuso a conversa. - Legolas - São nessas horas, que eu queria ter nascido orc.  
  
- Transmitirei sua mensagem! Me dêem licença. - Garçom se retirando  
  
- Será que não vamos conseguir conversar em paz? - Liebe indignada  
  
- Eu sofro mais que o Estel. - Legolas - Acho que o motivo foi o Tolkien ter me deixado solteiro. Vou ter que acabar indo para Valinor. Só assim vou ter paz!  
  
- Mas porque você não volta para seu reino? - Liebe - Seu pai é rei! Lá quem manda é ele!  
  
- Ele só tem poder sobre meu povo. A Floresta das Trevas não é mais um lar para mim. Estavam destruindo ela, de tantos acampamentos para me ver. - Legolas - Pior eram as barraquinhas dos sulistas, vendendo souvenirs. Tinha de tudo, de foto minha à roupa velha.  
  
- Até imagino: "Não percam a oportunidade, a ultima meia do Legolas, quem vai querer? " - Liebe rindo  
  
A mesa perto deles é ocupada. Por um trio de garotas, que logo notam a presença de alguém em especial, na mesa do lado!  
  
- Olha só! É o Legolas! - uma das garotas aponta.  
  
- Eu não acredito! - Segunda garota - Eu rezei para Eru e para cada um dos Valar. Eles atenderam minhas preces.  
  
- Você assina meu caderno?? - a ultima garota - E meu fichário também? Você está na capa dos dois.  
  
- Assina meu braço mesmo. - primeira garota novamente - Olha só, eu tatuei uma folha verde. O significado do seu nome. Em sua homenagem.  
  
- Assina nossa certidão de casamento. - segunda maluca - Deixa eu bater uma foto com você? Mostrar para meus pais, você é o genro que eles pediram.  
  
- Calma aí, meninas! Eu vou no toalete e já volto. - Legolas levanta, passa por Liebe e sussurra em seu ouvido " Tem uma mesa lá fora, é área de fumante, mas nós pelo menos despitamos elas"  
  
Liebe pisca confirmando, e sai na direção contraria de Legolas. Senta a mesa e aguarda pacientemente. Cinco minutos passam. Dez... Quinze... Quando já pensava em levantar e ver o que aconteceu, aparece Legolas, com a roupa rasgada, e cheio de marcas de batom no rosto!  
  
- Por Eru! Você tentou despistar elas no banheiro, ou numa festa de trolls em Mordor? - Liebe  
  
- Entraram atrás de mim no banheiro masculino! - Legolas - Quase não saio com vida. Eu não aquento mais isso!  
  
- Quer saber? Nem eu! Se manda para Valinor, é o melhor que você faz. - Liebe se levanta da mesa - Eu vou voltar para casa. Tchau.  
  
- Mas...Você vai embora, Liebe?? - Legolas vai atrás dela - A culpa não é minha.  
  
- Nem minha. E eu não quero viver assim. - Liebe  
  
- Eu não acredito, Liebe. - Legolas - Até um orc entenderia minha situação.  
  
- Mas eu não! - Liebe - Paciência tem limite!  
  
- Por isso eu quis o encontro num local privado. - Legolas  
  
- Eu não sabia se você era um maluco, serial killer, lunático, mafioso ou coisa parecida. - Liebe - Não marcaria um primeiro encontro, com alguém que conheci na internet, num lugar deserto.  
  
- Você achou que eu era tudo isso? - Legolas - Você é meio cismada, hein? Pode ir embora mesmo. - Fui! - Liebe se retirando - "Isso que dá conhecer gente pela Internet. O jeito vai ser tentar o Fica Comigo, na MTV, mesmo!"  
  
Fim!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Há! Há! Há! Você levou um fora! - Pippin  
  
- Cala a boca Tûk! - Liebe  
  
- A humana está irritadinha... - Merry - Só porque o Leggy ficou com a mulher de azul!  
  
- Eu não acredito que ele ficou com ela! - Liebe  
  
- Eu peguei você. - Merry  
  
- Senhorita Liebe, o que é o "Fica Comigo" ? - Sam  
  
- É um programa para arrumar namorados. - Liebe  
  
- Eu quero entrar. - Frodo  
  
- Nós podemos assistir o senhor Frodo? - Sam  
  
- Vou ver o que posso fazer por vocês. – Liebe - Daqui a duas eras eu respondo.  
  
- É ótimo quando ela não está irritada com a gente. - Pippin  
  
- Pippin!! - Liebe  
  
- Não começa. - Merry - Ou eu vou dizer para o Gimli, que além de falar mal da Galadriel, você brigou com o Legolas!  
  
-Está bem!! Vocês venceram!!  
  
Fim! Di novu! 


End file.
